The first one
by Galaxies Shadow
Summary: When an ancient being wants to feel again, it visits the world that it has the most 'friends' in. How will the world cope as the zezhuanth malsvir tries to live again. (Draconic) He will bring the world into an everlasting darkness, unless his mind is changed. Avalon POV. Gender bends on some characters!


A man was crawling along the floor through the forest covered in blood. His legs seemed to have been ripped off. On his back were seven wings, some in a pair, some not. All around him were golden feathers. A few of his wings were stuck to the trees with his golden blood. This was God. The bible God.

He was on the floor, beaten, stabbed and had his wings torn off. Behind him stood a man. He was wearing a black assassins robe and hood. Two duel wielding swords were strapped to his waist. The right sword had a golden handle with a large blood diamond in the crest, while the left sword had a silver handle with a large blue sapphire in the crest. On his hands and arms were the common hidden blade gauntlets, except the left gauntlet had a duel firing crossbow. On his back was a silver bow with the two ends reinforced with a black metal. He had a quiver on his left shoulder that had about 30 arrows in the quiver. His hood was linked to a cape that was attached to his robe and came down the right hands side of his back. There was a small hole in the cape where a large one-handed long sword. This sword looked exactly like Excalibur except in was black where it should be white and red where it should be blue.

He walked over to God and pulled out the long sword and held it to his neck. God just looked at him and then at the sword before begging for him not to kill him.

"You will be killed by the thing that you called a mistake." The assassin spoke before cutting Gods head clean off. The sword now had a demon head on the handle and facing the blade. Its eyes were glowing red as the sword started draining the blood from God. He sheathed the demon sword in its holder on his back and picked up Gods head. He turned and started making his way out of the forest back towards the devil's base camp.

As he reached the outskirts of the camp, all of the devils moved away from him and let him have a passage through, as they knew who he was and what he could so. He was carrying Gods head in a bag. He reached the war tent and walked through. Seven heads turned to him and he threw the bag onto the table. Gods decapitated head rolled out of the bag. The six devils all looked at him in shock and terror at him, because of the deed that he did and that he came back unscarred. The seventh was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She ran up to him and hugged on to him saying thank you over and over again. Because of this assassin the war had been brought to an end. Or so they thought.

Before anyone could react the ancient dragon Galgongoroth that was loyal to only God, and when God died he did the next day, came charging through the camp killing everything in its path. The devils all scattered like flies, most dying immediately due to the dragons' holy breath. When it got to the war camp it stopped and sent a massive breath of holy fire onto the tent. The devils themselves shut their eyes as they knew it was pointless to try and stop it but as they waited for death nothing happened.

They opened their eyes and saw the assassin standing in the middle of the tent with his hands out. Out of hands came a dark beam that was making a barrier against the holy fire. The assassin slowly started moving towards Galgongoroth pushing the ancient dragon back. The devils were amazed by his strength but also scared for their lives if this assassin turned against them.

Galgongoroth started backing away as he realised who this assassin was, and why he had this much power. He turned and flew off to the Draconic peaks. An ancient dragon resting and breeding ground. The assassin stopped the barrier and turned to face the gaping devils. He waved his hand before turning and walking out of the tent. Holy fire was everywhere, scorching the ground and the bodies. As the assassin walked the holy fire started to go out around him. Before long all of the holy fire was out and the assassin was heading into a cave.

As he walked in the devils just watched him before turning to face each other and coming up with an idea. They would step down from being moau's, as everyone thought that they were dead and the assassin would be kept as a legend.

Unknown to the devils the assassin came out at the other side of the cave away from the camp and turned towards the mountains. He started to run towards them. After 500 metres he disappeared in a flash of black. He reappeared in the mountains and stood before the ancient dragon.

Galgongoroth just looked at him before speaking.

 **"So…this where it ends…Me dying because of God and you…becoming a legend"** The ancient dragon spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"What makes you think; I'm going to let you die?" The assassin spoke to the ancient making a look of confusion spread across the ancients face. "You are the last holy ancient dragon alive, you know very well who I am, I can offer you the chance to stay alive, to regain your realm, to be alive once more!" The assassin said to the ancient with no emotion except at the end where he shouted a little bit.

 **"So that's it then? Is it? I guess I agree, I accept your offer and become a dragon under your control."** Galgongoroth spoke to the assassin with a hint of joy in his voice. **"I bow only to you. I am loyal only to you. I will follow you to the ends of time. To the ends of space. I will fight for you. Give my life for you. Kill for you. I am yours. I hereby declare myself a servant of the first Dragon. I declare myself to the FIRST DRAGON AVALON. THE ANCIENT EVIL!"** Galgongoroth swore upon the dragons' code, a code that kills the swearer if they go against the code.

The now called Avalon stood there and nodded and cast a spell turning Galgongoroth into a human form. He now had gold hair and blue eyes. He was very tall and muscular. He was wearing armour just like his scales and had a massive two handed broadsword at the side of his waist. It was bright blue and gold. It was admitting a holy aura that was as powerful a seraph class angel. He himself had a holy aura strong enough to surpass God but not in his human form. In this form he like his sword has the power of a seraph class angel. His sword is made from his aura and also had been blessed by Avalon himself.

The two turned and flashed away in black and gold. They appeared in realm named after Avalon. They were in the realm Avalon, the first realm to be created. Here the two appeared, they were greeted by two other figures who both had draconic auras coming of them.

The first was a male who in his human form, had black hair with red highlights scattered across randomly. Fiery red eyes and was wearing black and red battle armour made from his scales. He was also known as Auroxas; he was a molten rock dragon. He had a massive war hammer on his back that was also created from his power. He and his hammer both had the same aura in this form of a Super devil.

The other figure was a female. In this form, she had long silver hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a silver tiara and also had light silver amour in her, just like her scales. She had a silver bow on her back that could create an infinite number of arrows. She was also known as Araemra, the celestial white dragon. She had the aura of a seraph class angel but it was not as strong as Galgongoroth.

Auroxas and Galgongoroth went off to have a battle since Auroxas was battle crazy. Araemra on the other hand went over to Avalon and tried to talk to him. She was the only dragon who had actually got quite close to the ancient evil.

He doesn't usually interfere with the other realms so most don' believe it is him or are really confused. The reason why he had, was first because he was bored and that Araemra had called on him to save him from some dragon hunters. Avalon can be either kind and calm or raging and angry or he will just sleep for eternities. He was the first being in existent. He came before everything. In the past centuries he has increased his relationship with Araemra and Auroxas. He treated Auroxas as a brother or a best friend. They joked together, fought together, killed together. Araemra liked to be seen as his girl. She had deep feelings for the ancient evil. Although she and anyone else has never seen his dragon form. He to likes her but as enthusiastic as her. Galgongoroth and Avalon have known each other for a while, before he went with God they knew each other. Galgongoroth was like a father to him but also like a brother. He was mature and good, he was also the best behaved out of the four.

Galgongoroth takes up the form of a 25-year-old human. Auroxas takes up the form of a 17-year-old human. Araemra takes up the form of a 16-year-old human and Avalon takes up the form of a 17-year-old human.

"Ok you lot." Avalon said as the four were eating. Now with his hood down, he has black hair and black eyes with red pupils. He stands muscular and tall. "I have agreed on Galgongoroths' idea to go to the human world and learn about whatever they learn about. We are going to a school run by devils. Do not attempt to attack them or try to fight them. We need to keep a low profile."

The three nodded and got up, Auroxas incinerated the plates and the four disappeared in flashes of black, gold, red and silver. They appeared outside a three storey house. As they entered there was a kitchen, lounge and living room on the ground floor. Auroxas shot up the stairs and yelled

"BUSGY THE RED ROOM!" as loud as he could, setting his territory.

The other three moved up stairs and looked in the other rooms. Galgongoroth chose the room on the third floor because of the view it had of the night and he liked to be up high. Araemra chose a room opposite Auroxas. It was blue and had a massive mirror and lots of places for clothes. I got the room next to Auroxas. It was a medium sized room, or the smallest out of the four. As I walked in a turned the walls black with magic and sat on the bed.

We all started un packing our equipment and hang it up on walls of our room. The first one finished was Auroxas. He ran down stairs and started setting up the Xbox and PlayStation. He then immediately started playing Battlefront 4 on the PlayStation. He was champion level and world number three. He had been playing since the game came out and was close behind world number two.

The next down was Galgongoroth, he went out to sort out us transferring into the nearby school…which we had forgotten about. I was done next but just before I could, I was pushed back into my room. As Araemra tried once again to advance our relationship. She pushed me onto the bed and continued kissing me passionately. I respond by kissing back but still it's hard for me.

I lost most of my feelings being trapped in my realm. Only recently I have been able to get out. I have lost all my feelings and are slowly getting them back. I can apparently 'feel' angry and happy. But only those two. So it's hard for me to be in a relationship with someone that I don't know what I feel about them or what feelings even are.

It was Monday and we were on our way to school. We were all wearing our uniforms, but properly. Auroxas disintegrated his tie and had his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. He was in class 2-b. He was using the name Xas because he likes how it sounds. His war hammer had been magically changed to be a pen. When he needs it he presses the button on the top and it transforms into the war hammer. He is also using his own magic to block out his aura and species to all creatures except nekoshou and other dragons.

Galgongoroth was wearing his uniform correctly and was in class 3-B. He took up the name Goroth. His sword had changed into a mini key ring version. He too was hiding his species and aura using his magic, from any dragon of a higher class, e.g. the six dragon kings and Avalon. Araemra had her uniform done up correctly and she looked…I don't know what this feeling is…anyway she had chosen the name Arae (Pronounced A-ray). She was also in class 2-B with me and Auroxas. She was also using her magic to cloak herself and her species from anything except nekomata, nekoshou and dragons. Her bow was a hairclip in her hair shaped like a bow.

I was using the name Lon as Ava apparently sounds too feminine. I was wearing my uniform correctly, I think, except for the top button being undone. My duel swords were disguised as tattoos going down the back of my arms, in the shape of the two swords. My hidden blade and hidden crossbows. Were also tattoos on my forearm that looked like the actual thing. My demon sword was disguised in a massive demon tattoo on my back, because of what the sword was called. (It's not called demon sword)

As we were walking into our given form rooms, I could feel two clans of devils and a few fallen angels. Auroxas had said that if anything happened I would not need to attack…the last time I attacked…everything died…

We entered and the teacher told us to introduce ourselves.

"Yo! My names Xas. I will be the crap out of anyone who tries to hurt my friends!" Auroxas said, he was defiantly like a brother to me…another feeling…what is this? The girls were blushing and smiling at him while the boys were staring angrily at him.

"Hi~ my name is Arae, treat me well!" She said in a happy and joyful tune. She was always happy and I have never seen her sad. Some girls were still staring at Auroxas while others were looking at Araemra with happy expressions. The boys were looking at her with lust in their eyes and some were even drooling.

"Lon…" I said as I don't know how to greet people very well without attacking them. The boys were backing away from me due to me eyes being odd colours, while the girls just looked at me with confusion, at why I didn't say much. Luckily I was saved by Auroxas.

"Don't worry 'bout Lon, he's just had some devastating problems in the past." I am so happy I met him, he taught me how to become slightly more human.

We moved to the back of the classroom and sat on the back row by the window. The class was…I don't know what it was but Auroxas called it being bored. We were all…bored but mainly me due to being…ancient…but we were all…bored. Auroxas fell asleep after the first 10 minutes, Araemra stayed awake and was talking to some other girls that she had befriended. I was staring out of the window, at the sun…I hardly ever get to see light…due to always being in my realm, and it's very complicated and hard for me to leave.

After the first lesson had finished all of the girls rushed over to Auroxas and the boys tried to get to Araemra but were blocked by the girls. I just walked out and went to try and find Galgongoroth. He was fun to talk to, about the past and how much the world has changed.

I was walking down the corridor towards his class room. When I reached the door I was stopped by three third year boys who dressed like Auroxas, but seemed to have a violent aura coming of them. I tried to get past as I could see Galgongoroth but they just pushed me back onto the floor, causing a loud THUD. All the students nearby turned around and watched what was about to go down. Galgongoroth had now reacted and had started moving towards me and the other three.

The biggest out of the three went to kick me but his foot was grabbed and he was thrown backwards. Now standing in front of me was Galgongoroth. He stood in a protective manner. He then dashed forward and delivered a hard punch straight into the boys' face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" came a loud shout from the end of the corridor. Everyone turned to see Auroxas charging down the corridor. He rugby tackled the other two to the floor and started beating their faces in. The first boy tried to attack him but he turned and back fisted him in the face knocking him out. "I warned you, that if you attacked my friends I would beat you!" Auroxas stated before turning towards me and Galgongoroth. Araemra followed shortly after and helped me up. She kissed me and made all of the boys cry out and the girls saying how lucky I was.

I kissed back…I feel…I don't know…my stomach feels different when I'm with her. I started smiling while I was kissing her, which also made her smile and break the kiss looking at me happily. Galgongoroth just walked over to us and pulled us away, while Auroxas stayed there and continued beating the three before running to catch up to us.

We were walking home when I saw some devils following us. I stopped and looked straight at them causing them to stop and Auroxas, Araemra and Galgongoroth to stop and turn. The devils then started approaching us again and when they got close the red head spoke.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and we are all devils…" She spoke and waited a bit before releasing her wings to add tension. She was expecting us to be surprised but we just stared back at her in silence. Before it was broken by Auroxas laughing out. "Why are you laughing?"

"hahaha…it's just…you thought we'd be shocked…hahaha!" Auroxas said in between laughter. But what he said shocked the devils even more. When Auroxas calmed down he turned with us and we started to walk away again. But the brown headed perverted red dragon emperor grabbed onto my shoulder and yanked me around.

"HEY! Don't ignore my MASTER!" He shouted as he was pulling back a fist to punch me. Just before his fist hit me he was sent flying back smashing into a tree breaking it in half. Everyone turned to face Auroxas and he was holding his war hammer. It was glowing red and he was steaming.

"AND YOU NEVER ATTACK MY BEST FRIEND!" He shouted before smashing his hammer into the ground and making a massive plume of magma shoot out of the earth. The devils looked at us with shock except the red head who was smiling.

"I **want** you to join my peerage." She said in a voice that sounded like she was forcing us and that we would except.

"In your fucking dreams!" Auroxas shouted back at her which made her falter a bit before looking back at us angrily and creating a ball of destruction.

"I will have you in my peerage even if I have to put you on the brink of death!" She declared as she launched the ball at is. It was deflected just before it hit us by a massive blue and gold holy sword. The devils immediately stepped back in fear as they felt the power of the holy aura coming of the sword. The blond male devil had an angry look on and summoned a sword out of the ground. He then charged at Galgongoroth, who just blocked it easily and broke the sword instantly. Before anyone else could launch an attack Araemra stood in the middle of us and the devils with her bow out and aim at the red headed devils head.

"If you try and attack us one more time, you will find an arrow in your head before you can blink." Araemra declared in a pissed of voice. The red head just smirked as I felt a presence of more devils behind us. I turned and saw a male red headed devil, a female silver headed devil in a maids' outfit and a female black haired devil in a magic girl costume.

"Brother. They attacked me and tried to kill me!" Rias said in a sad tone that she created trying to get us killed. He obviously believed her and created a massive ball of destruction. The females both created ice in their hands and were about to attack us when Galgongoroth stepped out in front of them, and summoned his battle armour. He was wearing his full holy armour like his scales and was releasing his holy aura that made all of the devils step back and two white flashes to flash in to the right of us.

Standing there were two people, one female and one male both hand angel wings out and were wearing pure white clothing. They were staring straight at Galgongoroth and the power that he was releasing.

"Having a party are we?" Auroxas said as he released his human aura as well and everyone felt the aura of a Satan class devil. Araemra did the same and everyone an aura the same as one of the two angels. Everyone around us was every knocked out, kneeling or sweating madly. They all looked at me as if expecting me to release my aura. I looked at them and then released a minuscule amount of my aura and they all fainted.

We all released our aura and began to walk away from the collapsed crowd.

As we approached our house we saw a female with pure white hair and icy blue eyes. She had a figure that would make the pervert die. She was us coming and approached us.

 ** _"Avalon sia daar, si tepoha confn ekess faestir wux."_** ("Avalon my king, I have come to serve you.") She spoke to us in draconic. (Dragon language)

"Syndrosa, it is lovely to see you well." Galgongoroth spoke to her making her turn to face the ancient holy dragon.

"How are you still alive after God died?" She asked in an annoyed tone, as if she was almost happy about the ancient holy dragon dying.

"I was healed by Avalon."

"Aah…that would make sense…why do I smell devil on you?"

"Why were ambushed by a deviless and her peerage. She tried to get us as her servants, then the Lucifer appeared and Leviathan, then Michael and Gabriel…"

"Did you…kill them?"

"No Avalon knocked them out"

"Ahh…my precious soon to be mate does have a heart…"

"Wait… **your mate** , I'll think you find he is **my mate!** " Araemra said to Syndrosa in territorial way.

"pff…please…I've known him longer than you"

"Well then…how about this…" She said to Syndrosa before turning and smashing her lips onto mine. I was shocked by this to be honest. Syndrosa was fuming. She walked up to us pushed Araemra away and smashed her lips onto mine! "BIT-"

"Ladies, ladies…you can fuck him later, right now we're going inside." Auroxas said before dragging Araemra and Syndrosa into the house with his strength. I turned and saw a nekoshou watching us. She was the one from the devils. I glanced to Galgongoroth who understood what I was thinking about.

He turned to face the spying nekoshou and looked around as if he was picking up other devils around us.

"Galgongoroth…go inside and put a barrier surrounding me and the devils..." I said to him as he just nodded walked a bit away and put his strongest barrier around us. The devils feeling the holy power coming from the barrier walked out of their hiding places. Angels and fallen angels along with devils were banging on the barrier trying to break it, with no luck.

"Wha…how is this barrier so strong?" Rias asked and a scared voice, for herself and her servants along with her best friend and her peerage.

" **You tried to take my friends and family away from me…I gave you chances to stop…you continued…I have been angry for a long time…I am close to getting angry now…you have one more chance…"** I said to them in a terrifying voice that made them sweat and the pervert shit himself.

They turned to talk between themselves before Rias turned and replied

"NO, I will never stop trying to get you and your friends in my peerage, you are the strength I need!" She declared. I heard banging on the barrier that were causing dents in it. I turned and saw Auroxas, Araemra and Syndrosa trying to get in to help me or to stop me.

 **"You have seen nothing of my strength-"** I started before getting interrupted by a massive smash as Auroxas hammer came down on the barrier and smashed through in destroying the whole barrier.

 ** _"itrewic mojka de avalon!_** **"** Syndrosa shouted as she shot a massive beam on ice freezing all of the angels and fallen angels trying to get to me. They froze instantly and hit the ground with thuds, but not breaking due to the strength of the ice.

 **"DO YOU KNOW WHO AVALON IS!?"** Auroxas bellowed out as he threw his hammer at a devil knocking it out instantly.

"…no…" Rias replied still showing her arrogant smirk, "but I bet it only sweetens the job." That was it that blew Auroxas off his hinges.

 **"Sweetens the deal…I WILL FUCKING TELL YOU WHO I AM! MY NAME IS AUROXAS!"** When he started all of the fighting stopped and everyone turned to face us including the angels, fallen angels and devils. **"I AM A MOLTEN ROCK DRAGON! AND HE IS MY MASTER! YOU TRY TO HARM HIM AND I WILL DISINTERGRATE YOU!"** He declared as his form started changing and the ground started cracking with the amount of power being released.

Soon two massive wings shot out of his back and his body started growing rapidly and changing to from a dragons' body, along with his legs and arms. His head changed next and turned into a dragons' head. His black and orange scales covered his body and he shifted into his dragon form. His power shot past Satan class, and into dragon king level. His power rivalled that of Tannin when he was a dragon.

All the devils took a step back from the massive dragon, who was extremely pissed off about them trying to claim his family. The angels teleported away and the fallen angels scattered like flies. The devils then tried to escape and just managed to get out before the ground turned to molten rock and started burning everything to smithereens.

When Auroxas had calmed down I asked Syndrosa to cool off the area and we went back into the house. In the house we managed to finely calm down Auroxas who was still pissed. I told him I would let him release all of his power in a secluded area tomorrow along with the rest of us…except me…he agreed to this and calmed down.

"Well that will keep the three factions off our back I suppose." Galgongoroth spoke trying to change our minds and switch topics from the current. Syndrosa shot him a look before talking herself.

"But we do now have a problem with the phoenixes and other dragons trying to stop us, now that they know that the Magma dragon king is still alive, they might try to start a rebellion against us." Syndrosa said which started to make us think.

"Let them try, we have the ancient holy dragon with us!" Auroxas said in a much happier tone than before, now that they were talking about fighting again.

"But…they could possible acquire the help of the ancient gold dragon…you know how much he hates Galgongoroth." Araemra said in a slightly scared tone and snuggled closer to me.

"Well then we-" Auroxas started before I interrupted him.

"Then I will kill them…" I said which made everyone in the room turn to face me, and I just looked back, "even if I have to destroy the entire universe…I will protect my family…" I declared in an emotionless tone. Araemra snuggled closer and Syndrosa got on the other side. Galgongoroth turned and went to bed because he was tired from creating the barrier. Auroxas just nodded his head at me as if saying thank you and then smirked at the two girls before going off to bed himself.

I looked at the two dragonesses and put my arms around them before teleporting up to my room in a flash of black.

 **Sorry if I haven't been updating recently, I have had exams and work experience so haven't really had the chance…but I will get back working on The Shadow Wraith as soon as I can. I the time being try this first chapter on a prototype story I might try.**


End file.
